Glee OC Story
by nothing like laughter
Summary: this is an Oc story, fill out the form and i will make a story with your OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

I decided to start a Glee Oc story, so heres what im doing. All you have to do is fill out the form and I'll put you in the story.

Mine will be in the story. I'll pick a few OC's and then I'll make a story.

Mine is just an example, but my character will be in the story. I'll pick a few OC's and then i'll make a story. So just fill yours out like mine.

Name: Ashley Stinson

Nickname: Ash, Stix

Age: 17

Hair Colour: Dark Brown, always up in a messy bun.

Eye Colour: Ocean Blue

Height: 5'7"

Traits: Artistic, Friendly, Trouble Maker

Friends: Puck, Blaine, Mike, Matt, Tina, and Oc's,

Best Friends: Rachel, Santana. Kurt, and Brittany and Oc's

Crush: None (Yet)

Other: Really good singer, but prefers dancing and playing the guitar/drums

So, thats the OC form, please fill it out. Remeber, once i've picked out the OC's, i'll make a story. ( With your OC's of course)


	2. Movie Night

Ashley's POV

I walked back into my living room armed with two spoons and a gallon of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. I had a crying best friend to take care of, and I was prepared. Bailey Strickland, my best friend in the entire world had an on-again-off-again relationship with the schools resident badass, Noah Puckerman. They were off at the moment, but that didn't stop Bails from being hopelessly in love with him, and when she saw him sneaking into the janitors closet with Amber Jackson, one of the school's largest sluts, she broke down, and she showed up my house.

Gotta say, even though I love Bails to death, I'm kinda tired of cleaning up Puck's mess.

"Hey Ash, what flavor ya got?"

"Phish Food! Duh! Oh, by the way, San called, everybody's coming over. Don't worry, he's not coming."

By everybody, I mean Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Mike, Matt, Tina, Kurt, Finn, Artie, Sugar, Rory, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Rhi, Chris, Ellie, Elektra, Ally, Court, and West.

Nobody knows this except for Bailey, but I have a really big crush on West. During cheer practice one day, that jerk, Karofsky, threw a football and it hit me in the head. West literally sprinted over to me to make sure I was okay. He even carried me to the nurse when he noticed I was bleeding. Since that day, I've always had a crush on him.

_30 minutes later_

"Hey guys! How ya doin, Bailey? I'm so sorry for what that asshole did, and I've made sure that bitch Amber will be on the bottom of the pyramid for the rest of the year."

"Aww, thanks Quinn! Phish food?" I looked at the already happier Bailey. The Glee Club seemed to have that effect on her.

"Hello, Ashley, Bailey. I am very sorry to hear about what Noah has done and I hope that-

"Shut up! Hey bitches, whats happening?"

"Hey girlies! OOH! Ice cream! Do you have rainbow sprinkles, Ash? I love rainbows!"

"Hey Gorgeous! Hi Lovely! I love the penguin with a bowtie, Ash! You know how I love bowties!"

"Chicas! Who wants a dance-off? Ooh! Ice cream!"

"Okay, that's enough sugar for you. Hey ladies, sorry about Puck's epic jackassery, Stricks."

This went on for a while, and I kinda tuned out until I heard West's beautiful voice.

"Hey, Stricks, how ya doing? Do I need to have a conversation with Puck?"

"No West, I'm fine. Really, I am." She said the last bit without looking at me, as I completely knew she was lying. She wasn't fine, but she didn't want everybody to feel bad because of her.

"Hey Ash! Hows life been treating you for the last three hours?"

"Oh..ummm….life's been…uhh…..great! Just fantastic!"

Really? Wow, I'm smooth.

Ignoring the snickers of just about everyone, I pulled out The Hangover and a scoop of Phish Food. It was going to be a very long night.

***AN: Wow, guys, thank you so much for the support! I will get more into the story next chapter, but I really wanted to give you guys something to read. And one more thing, there's this review button. It wants you to press it.**

**Ooh! Another note: anyone who can guess which person said which hello gets a shout out and a chapter dedicated to them!**


	3. What is This Feeling?

Nikki's POV

What the hell am I gonna do?

Now, before today I was enrolled at Crawford Country Day, a fancy boarding school in Lima, ohio. However, this was based completely off the fact that my aunt Lindsey is the headmistress and I got a scholarship. Today, because of budget cuts, bye-bye scholarship!

Now, Im honestly jumping for joy. This means I can go home to my sister! We may act like we hate each others guts, but I'll always be there for her, and I know that she'll always have my back.

I just don't know how Im gonna surprise her. Its what we always do. Whenever one of us comes home, we do a surpise performance for the other. The last one was Ash's rendition of "Raise Your Glass". Its my ringtone now.

As I sat in my car on the drive home it hit me. The perfect song. This will blow her away

Bailey's POV

It's Monday. I usually just hate Mondays because of before-school Cheerio practice, but today its because I have to see him. I haven't made any contact with him since I saw him with Amber's tongue down his throat. Luckily for me, I have the best friends in the world, and they kept me distracted. Even though the Gleeks are amazing, the only person I really wanted to see was Ashley.

After our awesome movie night on Friday, I spent all weekend with her doing our normal crazy stuff. You know, dance parties at two in the morning, prank calling Coach Sylvester, telling her that Mr. Schue was in love with her, and making fun of strangers. Totally normal.

On Sunday night, I got a call from Nikki, Ash's twin sister, saying that she was coming home and that she needed help for her performance. Of course I said yes.

Now, back to my dilemma. I really don't want to talk to Puck right now. I pulled put my phone and dialed.

Ashley's POV

Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Chris, and I had spent the entire day keeping Puck away from Bailey. I gotta admit, it was pretty fun. We were like the Special Agents that guard the President.

We all walked into the choir room together and the seating arrangements looked like this:

Mercedes Blaine Kurt Chris

Santana Bailey Me Brittany

Quinn

We were all talking and joking when I heard a familiar voice echo through the room

NIKKI:

(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

I was shocked. What was she doing here? However, I didn't miss my cue.

ASHLEY:

(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH:

There's been some confusion

Over rooming here at Shiz:

ASH:

But of course, I'll care for Tommy:

NIK:

But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond

(Spoken:) Yes

There's been some confusion

For you see, my roommate is:

NIK:

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar

And altogether quite impossible to describe:

ASH:

My sister.

NIK:

What is this feeling,

So sudden and new?

ASH:

I felt the moment

I laid eyes on you;

NIK:

My pulse is rushing;

ASH:

My head is reeling;

NIK:

My face is flushing;

BOTH:

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame,

Does it have a name?

Yes! Loathing

Unadulterated loathing

NIK:

For your face;

ASH:

Your voice;

NIK:

You're clothing;

BOTH:

Let's just say - I loathe it all

Every little trait, however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation

It's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing

Loathing you

My whole life long!

During this part, I gestured to New Directions to sing the Students part. Since they didn't know Nik's name, I guess they would just have to call her Galinda.

NEW DIRECTIONS:

Dear Galinda, you are just too good

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror! She's a Tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias,

But Galinda, you're a martyr!

NIK:

Well; these things are sent to try us!

NEW DIRECTIONS:

Poor Galinda, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We just want to tell you:

We're all on your side!

We share your;

BOTH:

What is this feeling

So sudden and new?

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

My pulse is rushing

My head is reeling

Oh, what is this feeling?

Does it have a name?

Yes

Ahhh

NEW DIRECTIONS (BACKGROUND):

Loathing Unadulterated loathing

For her face, her voice, her clothing

let's just say - we loathe it all

ev'ry little trait however small

makes our very flesh being to crawl

AHHH!

ALL:

Loathing!

NEW DIRECTIONS:

loathing

BOTH:

There's a strange exhilaration

NEW DIRECTIONS:

loathing

BOTH:

In such total detestation

NEW DIRECTIONS:

loathing

BOTH:

It's so pure, so strong

NEW DIRECTIONS:

So strong!

BOTH:

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be...

NEW DIRECTIONS (BACKGROUND):

loathing...

BOTH:

loathing

For forever...

NEW DIRECTIONS (BACKGROUND):

loathing...

BOTH:

loathing,

Truly deeply loathing you

loathing you

My whole Life long!

NEW DIRECTIONS:

Loathing

Unadulterated loathing

ELPHABA:

Boo!

NIK:

AH!

"Oh my God! Nik! What are you doing here?"

"My scholarship got revoked. Hey Bails, thanks for helping me out."

Again, I was shocked. Bailey knew my sister was back at home and didn't tell me? Ooh, she was buying me ice-cream!

My head whipped around as West spoke up "Uh, hey Ash? I guess that you're having some kind of reunion, but who are you?"


	4. Explanations

I. AM. SO. SORRY! I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR THE LAST THREE WEEKS AND I HAVE JUST GOT BACK. AND NOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU READ THIS AN. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!

From now on, inlovewithdarrenxcriss6 will be my unofficial beta author. She has basically created the story with me, so I thought I would make it official. In other news, I kidnapped Brittany, Santana, and Puck to do the disclaimer.

PUCK: Why am I here? I just wanna go play some xbox.

SANTANA: Shut up, Puck. I'm still pissed at you for hurting my gurl, Bailey. Don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass!

BRITTANY: But, San, you promis-OOH! LOOK! BUNNIES!

PUCK: Anyway, Laughter doesn't own Glee. Or any songs mentioned in this chapter.

ME: IT'S SO SAD, ISN'T IT? Oh well. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Bailey's POV

I couldn't help but chuckle as Ash glared at me, while answering West. It was so funny how she could do that. Look at someone with the worlds worst death glare, while talking to someone else so sweetly.

"This is my twin sister, Nikki Stinson. She used to go to Crawford Country Day."

"And now you can be graced with my presence. Arent you lucky?" She smirked at me, knowing what would come out of Ashley's mouth in three, two, one.

"Wow. Someone took their sassy pills this morning." And there it is. Every single time.

"Let's have a party!" I say excitedly. This could be a really great way to get Ash and West closer.

"Why?" Finn asks with a look of confusion written on his face. Oh poor Finn. You're not really the brightest, are you?

"We could have a welcome back party at my place for Nikki! I'm pretty sure my brother is staying at Dalton this weekend-" I started to say but Santana cut me off.

"Woah, woah, woah wait since when did you have a brother? Why didn't you tells us?"

"Well none of you asked so I didn't say anything..." I reply and Ashley nods in agreement.

"What's his name?"

"Skylar. He's a day student at Dalton. He might as well be my brother to, and he's really good with- never mind."

West's POV

Why did Ash just stop in the middle of her sentence? She couldn't be talking about a boyfriend, could she? I don't think I would be able to handle watching her with someone else. Holding hands, hugging, kissing- No Wes, don't go there, buddy. She would tell you, you guys are friends.

"So, party? What will be involved in this party?" Guess who said that. If you guessed Puck or Santana, you're wrong. It was Ellie. Damn that girl's got spunk! Okay, back to the conversation, Valentine. Stay focused. No, don't stare at Ashley, even though shes insanely beautiful, with her hair slowly unfurling from its bun, and her ocean blue eyes sparkling with excitement and laughter, and no-bad West!

Nikki's POV

Aww, Bails wants to throw a party for me! Or she just wants to see her brother get drunk. That is pretty funny! Oh wait, I know why. She wants my sister to get closer to someone. I recognize that glint in her eye.

"Hey everybody! How 'bout a song? We are in Glee Club after all!" I'd heard about Mr. Schue from Ash. Always trying to steer the conversation back to music.

"OOH! I got one!" Yup, that's my sister.

ASH:

Sing it out

Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings

EVERYONE:

Sing it out

Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs

For every time that they want to count you out

Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

_After those first few lyrics, all the glee club joined in. I love My Chemical Romance._

Sing it for the boys

Sing it for the girls

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world

Sing it from the heart

Sing it till you're nuts

Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf

Sing it for the blind

Sing about everyone that you left behind

Sing it for the world

Sing it for the world

Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means

Sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings

You've got to make a choice

If the music drowns you out

And raise your voice

Every single time they try and shut your mouth

_At this point we were all dancing like complete and utter spazzes_.

Sing it for the boys

Sing it for the girls

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world

Sing it from the heart

Sing it till you're nuts

Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf

Sing it for the blind

Sing about everyone that you left behind

Sing it for the world

Sing it for the world

Cleaned up, corporation progress

Dying in the process

Children that can talk about it,

living on the railways

People moving sideways

Sell it till your last days

Buy yourself a motivation

Generation Nothing,

Nothing but a dead scene

Product of white dream

I am not the singer that you wanted

But a dancer

I refuse to answer

Talk about the passer

Ruling for the ones who want to get away

Keep running!

_Then Ash did this completely amazing drum solo. It was pretty epic!_

Sing it for the boys

Sing it for the girls

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world

Sing it from the heart

Sing it till you're nuts

Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf

Sing it for the blind

Sing about everyone that you left behind

Sing it for the world

Sing it for the world

We've got to see what tomorrow brings

Sing it for the world

Sing it for the world

Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs

Sing it for the world

ASH:

Sing it for the world

We let Ash take the last line. It seemed kinda fitting. Then, of course, we all tackled her into a massive group hug.

"Okay everybody. Party's at my house tonight! Oh no you don't Ash. You are coming with me. Skye wants to see you!" Poor Ashley. Bailey's a maniac when it comes to throwing parties.

I listened to my sisters parting words as she was dragged away by the midget with pink hair. "Hey, Nik. Go home and see Mom. I know Tommy will be thrilled! See ya tonight!"

West's POV

Who the hell is Tommy?!

**AN: Haha. I'm evil, I know. **

**REVIEWS- LOVE**

**LOVE-INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION-UPDATES**

**XOXO,**

**Laughter**


	5. PARTY TIME!

**SEE IM UPDATING AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**SANTANA: Shut up Laughter. No one's gonna kill you. They'll have to get through me first.**

**BRITTANY: Laughter doesn't own glee. Or peaches.**

**ME: Aand now I really want a peach! Oh well. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

"Hey Bail where do you want me to put the food?" I asked walking into the living room of Bailey's house with two large bowls of chips in hand.

She pointed to a table a couple steps from where I was standing, then replied " Right there, also can you get the cups and drinks? I have to get the music from my room!"

I nodded, and then walked into the kitchen grabbing the cups and drinks then heading back out to the living room I set the stuff on the table and went to sit on the couch. I heard someone coming down the stairs and turned around in my spot. It was Bailey.

" Hey I got the musi- oh shit" Bailey said as she got to the bottom of the steps and tripped. I started to laugh and Bailey used her bitch glare on me, so I stopped. Her glare is about as terrifying as mine! ******shudder** She got up, picked up the CD's, and set them on the coffee table. Then she practically collapsed next to me.'

"Wow Bails, so tired from carrying those CD's all the way downstairs? Do I have to talk to Coach?" I knew I was gonna get it for that one.

She tackled me, and an all out war started. After both of us calling Mercy at the exact same time, we collapsed on the couch again.

"So when is everyone coming?" I ask, Bailey shrugs then turns on her iPod to check the time.

"Now" She says after the doorbell rings.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"You're welcome Lieutant Sarcasm!" Aah, we're such weirdos.

We both laughed, then got up and walked, more like spaz-danced, to the door. Bailey smiled and let everyone in. She then led everyone to the living room, where Ellie promptly screamed, "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" which of course caused everyone to laugh. Bailey turned on the music to an impossibly high volume and everyone started to mingle or dance. I sneakily turned it down, so that people could actually hear each other when they spoke.

About an hour into the party I thought I heard footsteps, but I shrugged it off and continued to dance, that was, until the door opened to the living room.

Skylar's POV

"What. The. Hell?!" I said once I stepped into the room. Everyone in there turned to look at me.

"So your Bailey's brother, Skylar huh?" A Latina girl asked with a blonde girl sitting on her lap looking completely unfazed about what was going on, I nodded and started to back out of the room awkwardly until Ashley caught my arm

"Oh no you don't, you're staying" She says, I sigh in defeat, cause I knew there was no way I was getting out of her grip. Stupid self-defense classes. Then I grinned at everyone who looked at me with a confused or expectant look.

"One sec" I said walking into the kitchen and most people shrugged, thinking I was gonna slope off to my room. I walked to the alcohol cabinet and grab a couple bottles... our parents are gonna be pissed at us, including Ash… she basically lives here too... Oh well... I walked back into the living room holding up the bottles.

" Lets get drunk bitches!" I yelled and everyone cheered excitedly.

(This is a line break. I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be my Squishy! *virtual cookie through pm to everyone who gets that reference. Anyway, I love line breaks. They're magical creatures. Like pens! Pens are magical…..**FEEL FREE TO INTERRUPT MY RANT AT ANY TIME, BAILS!)**

***The Next Morning***

Baileys POV

"What the hell happened last night?" Oh, such a great way to wake up, right? I was so comfy too, with my rock hard pillow that seemed to move up and down with my breathing-wait what?!

I opened one eye, peeking at my suspicious pillow. Then I flew up in shock. My pillow was _Puck._ Great. Just great. I looked in the direction of the voices. Ash and Skye were currently sitting up rubbing at their eyes.

I couldn't help it. I busted up laughing. They both looked ridiculous. Ash was randomly covered in glitter with an electric blue streak in her hair. There were also Monopoly hotels on her face. Skye was also covered in glitter. He had peach pits stuck to his shirt, but that wasn't really surprising. Whenever my brother gets drunk, he has a strange obsession with peaches. Weird right? He had Monopoly houses in his hair.

"What?! What's so funny?" I couldn't speak, I was laughing so hard, so I just motioned for them to look at each other.

They both turned their heads and stared at each other before they busted out in laughter.

"Hahahaha oh my god this is why you should never let me near alcohol" Skylar said pointing to the peach pits on his shirt while laughing. We all laughed until Ash noticed her hair.

"Holy shit! My hair! What the hell happened to it?! There's blue in it!"

"No shit, Sherlock" I said while giggling. She glared at me then attacked me. Big surprise. This fight caused everyone else to get up.

"What the hell happened last night?" Mercedes said, then looked at Skylar and laughed.

"Why are there peach pits on your shirt?" She asked between giggles, and the rest of the New Directions turned to look at him.

"When I'm drunk mmph mum pem ud mum..." Skylar mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Strickland?" Ash asked this with a vindictive smirk on her face.

"When I'm drunk I have this weird obsession with peaches! Happy, Stix?!"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Except for the little fact that I have BLUE HAIR!" At this point I noticed that Ash and Skye were the only ones that had weird stuff done to them. Oh where did they go this time?

"Was anyone sober last night to remember anything, cause I have no idea what happened.." Chris asked. Hmm, why is he looking anywhere but my shirtless brother? Oh! Ewwww that's gross! Not the whole gay thing, I mean Skye's gay, and I love Kurt and Blaine. I don't have a problem with Chris being gay, I just can't see anyone liking my brother!

"I was" Rachel replies.

"Of course you were Berry, now can you tell us what happened?!" That was Puck. In case you were wondering I was still partially in shock from waking up on his chiseled chest. I really had to talk to Ash and Nikki.

**AN: So there's another chapter for you guys. Next chapter all will be explained. Why are only Ash and Skye weird? Who's Tommy? Review, and you'll find out!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**LOVE=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**XOXO,**

**Laughter**


	6. The Morning After

**Heyyy Lovely People! I am so very sorry for the delay, but school hates me. Anyway, I'll let Puck tell you about what i don't own...**

**Puck: Yeah, Laughter doesn't own any songs used in this chapter or Glee. But she does own the fact that she is a penguin that sits in the corner and colors leaves with skittles. I honestly can't believe I just said that...**

**Me: Well, you did! And it's true.**

**Enjoy!**

Skye's POV

I had no idea what happened last night. None at all. See, this is why Ash and I should never drink together. Every single time, we end up covered in random substances with some pretty damn funny pictures.

"Yo, Smurf, phone me!"

"Shut it, Peaches. Or do I have to get The Book?" Oh, right. Forgot about that. With our complete and utter awesomeness, we had made a scrapbook of all the embarrassing and stupid things we had done.

"No, no need for that! I apologize greatly, now throw me the phone please!" She chucked at me with no small amount of force. Luckily I caught it before it hit my face. I scrolled though my recent photos with my blue-haired drinking buddy looking over my shoulder. We both started laughing uncontrollably the farther along we got. There were some pretty ridiculous shots.

"Well, Babygirl, I think this is our best adventure yet. Now, where are we keeping the supplies? Cuz you were the one who put them away last time!"

"OOH! I'll get it! One sec!" With that, she skipped off, hurdling over the very confused New Directions.

I sat there laughing while everyone but Bailey and Nikki sat there confused.

"We take a bunch of crazy pictures when we're drunk and do A LOT of crazy things, as you can tell from the glitter, peach pits, Monopoly parts, and her blue hair..." Everyone nodded in understanding, and I saw West glare at me out of the corner of my eye. What was that about?

Ash suddenly burst into the room with the supplies and sat down next to me with a large grin. I handed the scrapbook over to Tina so everyone else could see, and while everybody looked at the album laughing Ash looked over to me and nodded. I smirked back at her also nodding, and she started tapping a beat on the wooden floor and humming a familiar tune. I smirked, I just knew she would pick this song! I began singing.

SKYLAR:

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head,

Glitter all over the room,

Pink flamingos in the pool!

ASH:

I smell like a minibar

Artie's passed out in the yard,

Barbies on the barbeque,

This a hickey or a bruise?

Ash sang and I pulled down Kurt's scarf to reveal purple-ish marks, making Kurt and Blaine both blush.

SKYLAR WITH NEW DIRECTIONS:

Pictures of last night ended up online,

I'm screwed!

Oh well…

BAILEY AND NIKKI:

It's a blacked out blur,

But I'm pretty sure,

It ruled!

Damn…

ELLIE:

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT,

Yeah we danced on tabletops,

WEST AND ASH:

And we took too many shots,

PUCK AND BAILEY:

Think we kissed but I forgot!

KURT AND BLAINE:

Last Friday night!

Yeah we maxed our credit cards,

And got kicked out of the bar,

So we hit the boulevard!

BRITTANY AND SANTANA:

Last Friday night,

We went streaking in the park,

Skinny dipping in the dark,

Then had la mange a trois!

RACHEL AND RHIANNON:

Last Friday night,

Yeah I think we broke the law,

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Whoa-oh-oh…

MERCEDES:

This Friday night,

Do it all again,

This Friday night,

Do it all again!

SAM:

Trying to connect the dots,

Don't know what to tell my boss,

Think the city towed my car,

Chandelier is on the floor

NIKKI AND ELLA:

Ripped my favorite party dress,

Warrants out for my arrest,

Think I need a ginger ale,

That was such an epic fail!

SKYLAR AND CHRIS:

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed,

oh well…

ELEKTRA AND ALLY:

It's a blacked out blur,

But I'm pretty sure,

It ruled!

Damn…

TINA AND MIKE:

Last Friday night,

Yeah we danced on tabletops,

And we took too many shots,

Think we kissed but I forgot…

BAILEY AND ASH:

Last Friday night,

Yeah we maxed our credit cards,

And got kicked out of the bar,

So we hit the boulevard!

QUINN AND COURT:

We went streaking in the park,

Skinny dipping in the dark,

Then had la mange a trois

FINN:

Last Friday night,

Yeah I think we broke the law,

Always say were gonna stop-op,

Whoa oh oh!

SKYLAR AND BAILEY:

This Friday night,

Do it all again!

This Friday night,

Do it all again!

NEW DIRECTIONS:

This Friday night!,

TGIF, TGIF, TGIF, TGIF, TGIF, TGIF

Last Friday night,

Yeah we danced on tabletops,

And we took too many shots,

Think we kissed,

But I forgot!

Last Friday night,

Yeah we maxed our credit cards,

And got kicked out of the bar,

So we hit the boulevard!

Last Friday night,

We went streaking in the park,  
Skinny dipping in the dark,

Then had la mange a trois!

Last Friday night,

Yeah I think we broke the law,

Always say we're gonna stop-op,

Whoa oh oh!

SKYLAR AND ASH:

This Friday night, do it all again!

Everyone erupted into fits of laughter after the song ended and just chilled out. Bailey looked at the clock and her eyes widened. I also looked at the clock and pure shock flooded my body.

"Bailey, Ash, mom and dad..." I started and Bailey finished off.

"Are coming home in 30 minutes everybody get up and pick up any garbage you see and throw it out, Rachel explain what happened later!" Bailey yelled and Rachel nodded, everyone began running around the house picking up garbage, vacuuming, and cleaning other various things around the house. After about 25 minutes of this, everyone was finished and so we sat back down in our places to listen to Rachel. Ash flopped down in my lap and I saw West glare at me again. Seriously, what is up with this kid?

"This whole party was quite insane, and inexplicably hilarious-" Rachel began, but Nikki cut her off.

"I don't think anyone will understand one word of what Rachel is saying so your so very lucky I was sober enough to remember all of the...events that happened last night" Nikki said winking at Kurt and Blaine's red faces.

*FLASHBACK TIME! WOOOO!*

Almost everyone sat in a large circle with a bottle sitting flatly in the middle of them.

"So who's gonna spin firsss?" Mercedes slurred, and Blaine raised his hand while Kurt glared at him from across the circle. Blaine ignored him with a grin and spun the bottle. Once the bottle landed on someone, Blaine looked up to see Kurt smirking. He pounced on top of Blaine and began kissing him. Everyone looked in amazement until Bailey spoke up.

"Damn that's hot! GET SOME HUMMEL!" then everyone laughed and continued the game, not noticing that 'Klaine' had disappeared upstairs.

(WANKY! HAHA, MY BETA AND I HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES)

The next to spin was Ashley, who hesitantly put her hand on the bottle and spun it. She watched as it stopped and landed on Sam, who seemed very eager to kiss her. She leant in to kiss him, and felt West's longing gaze watching her with a hint of jealousy. Ash pulled away and looked over to Bailey who had already spun the bottle and landed on Puck. Bailey looked over to him and smirked; she leant in and pecked him on the lips and pulled away. Puck looked at her with a pout, and she giggled getting up from the group and dragging Puck by the collar of his shirt away from the circle.

Next, it was Christians turn to spin, and as he did so he intently looked at Skylar, who finished taking a bite of his sixth peach that night. Chris grinned once he noticed the bottle had stopped spinning and landed on the peach king himsELf. Skylar looked up, dropped his peach, and wiped off the peach juice that was dribbling down his chin. He crawled over to Chris and hesitantly kissed him and sat on his lap putting his head on Chris' shoulder and holding him close.

*FLASBACK OVER. AWWWWW….*

I looked over to Kurt and Blaine and glared at them. "You guys had sex in my room, didn't you?" They looked at each other and shrugged with their faces redder than a tomato.

"...I can even smell the sex on you!" Ash said from my lap, making Kurt's face go redder, if that was even possible.

"ASH!" Kurt yelled, clearly embarrassed, and she just shrugged and laughed, making the rest of the group laugh as well, minus Kurt and Blaine of course. West was still glaring at me. What is wrong with him?

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**LOVE=INSIPIRATION  
**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
**

**XOXO,  
**

**LAUGHTER  
**


	7. I Love You?

Wests' POV

I sat with the New Directions as Nikki told us what happened, but I wasn't really paying attention because Ash is sitting in Skylar's lap. But if they're dating then I'm totally cool with it...okay maybe not…I've been trying to get Ash to like me since forever, but now she's dating Skylar I guess. Just. My. Luck. I glared over at him, making sure that he noticed.

About an hour later, everyone left Bailey and Skylar's house except Ashley and I. Skylar disappeared into his room a while ago and hasn't came out for a long time. Ash, Bailey, and I were sitting in a small group on the floor just talking about nothing.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" I asked kind of awkwardly.

"Second door on the left up stairs" Ash replied and I nodded. They're right it is like Ash lives here! Then a pang of jealousy hit me because of Baileys brother. I shrugged it off and groaned. I walked up the stairs and began walking and passed a room with a crack of light coming through the half opened door. I stopped walking and peered through the door. My eyes widened at what I saw. Skylar was straddling Christian making out with their shirts off, with a loud gasp coming from me both boys looked up. Skylar's eyes widened and his face began turning red. He squeaked and fell backwards off the bed scrambling to find his shirt.

"West! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Skylar squealed, his head peeping over the edge of the bed.

"I-you-hi- you're cheating on Ash! With him!"I yelled, pointing at Christian who had a confused look on his face. Skylar began shaking his head with laughter. I gave him a weird look and he laughed even harder.

"O-oh my g-god hahaha you think I'm dating A-ash?!" Skylar said between fits of laughter and I nodded furiously.

"No West I'm not I'm gay and its kind of obvious, I thought I made that clear! And I know you like her its painfully obvious, you practically drool over her and plus I'm dating Christian now! As you can tell…"

"So... wha? Wow, but how-what? How did you-?" I stutter and Skylar begins laughing.

"I know you like her, pretty much everyone knows, except for Ash of course!" Skylar said with a giggle.

"But... does she like me?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Christian asked. "I told Skylar I liked him, was it scary? Yes it was, but sometimes its the best thing to do cause in the end it could be the greatest thing that happened to you." Christian said staring lovingly at Skylar who was grinning and gave him a kiss. I nodded and smiled at the couple.

"Thanks dudes I will. Just not today but thank you!" They both grinned and nodded.

"Make sure you get back to me on that!" Skylar yelled as I walked down the hall back downstairs. I smiled.

"Will do!" I shouted back and walked back downstairs to the girls, who were in the middle of a food/water fight. I shook my head, chuckled a bit, and joined in.

TUESDAY AFTER SCHOOL!

Ashley's POV

I walked out of the last class of the day with Bailey. We were walking to our lockers and getting our stuff, when she started walking ahead of me.

"You coming?" She asked, holding the door open for me.

"No, no you go along without me" I replied to her with a small smile on my face.

"You sure?" I knew that look. It was the Ash-I'm-Worried-About-You-Pleas-Tell-Me-What's-Wrong look. I get that one a lot.

"Yes I am, so stop worrying!" I giggled and walked the opposite way towards the choir room, knowing that Mr. Shue would be gone by now.

I saw the band players starting to pack their stuff.

"Wait! I have something I wanna sing, would you mind staying please?" They just nodded and began playing after I told them what I wanted to sing.

ASH:

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer…

Wests POV

I opened the door to exit the locker room, since I had just finished football practice. I was on my way out of the school until I heard a voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and started walking towards the voice. I popped my head in the choir room and see Ash singing. She looked absolutely gorgeous, with the sunlight catching her hair in just the right way, letting me see the subtle streaks of gold and red. She was looking down at her lap, so I couldn't see those eyes that I could easily get lost in.

ASH:

…I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

She collected her stuff, thanked the band members for staying behind, and started heading my way. I tried to walk out but she caught me.

"West?" I turned around. "O-oh my g-god you -uh- y-you weren't s-supposed t-to hear t-hat" she gasped and started blushing, making her look even more perfect.

"Well I thought you were amazing! So, who was that about?" I asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Her eyes widened and she blushed again, looking at the ground. "Yozoydu" she mumbled quietly.

"Who?"

"You..." she said, finally looking up at me, her Ocean Blue eyes staring straight through me. I look at her shocked. 'Could I be any more oblivious? How would I not know! I'm so stupid!' I thought to myself.

"Well have you ever thought that I have feelings for you? Cause I do." I said before thinking about it, and then I nodded. "Yeah... Yeah I do like you, no.. love you." I said smiling brightly.

Ashley's POV

I gape at him 'Did he just say what I think he said?!' I thought and did a mental happy dance.

He lifted my chin up then leaned towards me, his beautiful eyes never once straying form mine. Our faces were inches apart before he said,

" I love you" then he pressed his lips on mine. I melted completely into the kiss, sparks going off behind my eyelids. I wanted to stay this way forever but there was something I had to do. I pulled away first and looked at him, smiling softly at his happy expression.

"I love you too"

**AN: THERE WE GO, SOME ROMANCE FOR YA! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT I WISH I DID! LOVE YOUUUU!**

**REVIEWS- LOVE**

**LOVE-INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION-UPDATES**

**XOXO,**

**Laughter**


End file.
